My Life A story of the Past
by XoXoDokyou WingsXoXo
Summary: What happens when a young orphane makes an independent friend? This is mostly a Duo story, but is told in the POV of his daughter. Then her story is told. One shot. R&R... A little off the wall, but so is it's authoress.....


_**My Life**_

A/N- This is a story….I guess you would say it takes place in an alternate dimension…but…I'm not sure…:P

One day a young orphan was working on finding some food when a man yelled "Hey Duo!" The boy, Duo looked up and waved energetically.

"How ya doin' Mr. Howard?" Duo yelled back. Now Duo was a sixteen year old living on the street taking care of several other, younger orphans. As the oldest, he took care of getting food, so while he did that the second oldest looked out for the littler kids.

He started walking again and was looking in store windows for something easy to steal. He wasn't really watching where he was going until he ran into someone. The boy looked down at him and apologized profoundly. "My name is Quarter. What's yours?" the boy asked.

"Uhh...Duo. Look I'm really sorry bout that, I wasn't watching' I guess." He laughed nervously. Quarter smiled in return.

"Hey do you want to go get a soda? My treat." Quarter asked. Duo nodded and they walked off toward a little restaurant. "Hope you don't mind meeting my friends."

Duo hesitated. "Are you sure I won't be in the way?" Quarter laughed.

"Don't worry about it. Wufei and them might come off as a bit tough...But they are really nice." They walked in and sat at a table that held three boys. Quarter introduced them all. "Guys this is Duo. Duo this is Trowa, Wufei, and Heero." They shook hands and ordered food.

The first thing that Duo noticed was that they were all really quiet...With the exception of Quarter. Then Wufei asked Duo a question, "Where do you live?" Duo blushed and looked around.

He replied "On the streets, that's why you do don't see me at school. I used to go to school here, but then my parents died and I became a 'street urchin'. "They were all shocked. Heero recovered the fastest and had to ask a couple questions himself.

"Why don't you go to the orphanage?"

"Well that's the thing, I look after the other orphans on the street, and they won't let me turn them in. Otherwise I would in a heart beat." Heero sat for moment then jumped in again.

"Tell them it would be better for them than living on the streets."

Duo looked him in the eyes and said "Well, actually I'm turning them in today. This disease that's spreadin' is gettin to them."

Heero asked, "Are you turning yourself in?" Duo quickly shook his head, no. Heero asked "Why?"

Duo looked at him and said, "I'm too old. I'd be out in a couple of years anyway, so why bother?"

"You could move in with me, I live in a two bedroom apartment." Heero said. Duo looked thoughtful. Heero told him to think on it.

Duo jumped up and said "I've thought about it and if you are sure, I'd like that a lot, I'll get a job and help with payments and junk." he thought for a second and asked Heero "When can I move in?"

Heero looked thoughtful and said "Today works for me. I've got nothing to do."

"Today it is then, mind if I go see the house?" Heero nodded and they took off toward the house.

When they arrived, Duo looked ecstatic! He decided he was in Heaven. Friends, the orphan's safe, and finally a home to call his own...And Heero's of course.

Two years later, Duo met Hilde, the woman he would soon call his wife, on a bus, they kinda ran into each other….Literally. They now have a daughter named Lena, age 15.

Quarter met Shay, the lady he'd soon call his wife, in Arabia on a trip home to see his folks. They had a son named Michel. Age: fifteen.

Trowa is still a bachelor, but he has lots of dates, mostly set up by Duo and Quarter.

Heero met Mica, and they now have a son, named Smith. Age: sixteen.

Oh, and we can't forget Wufei, who is happily married to a Chinese lady from his childhood, named Merilin, and they had a daughter named Lita and a son named Shim Bo. Ages: fifteen and sixteen.

I told you that story so that I could tell you this story.

My name is Lena, sound familiar? I am fifteen, and yes, my parents are as described Duo and Hilde Maxwell. I inherited my fathers long chestnut brown braid and violet eyes, but I also have my mothers brain, something my father kinda lacks. But, I also landed my fathers mouth, and my mother's attitude.

Today is the monthly barbeque that we switch off hosting. The first thing Dad did when he got up was make a crack about my crush coming over. Yes, I did grow up with these boys, but recently, I discovered that all three of the boys have their father's looks. I tackled him, he looked a little shocked, then of course pinned me and tickled me.

Now, don't get me wrong, I'm no prep or anything, but man was I embarrassed when I heard Smith laughing. I, of course did what any smart girl would do and threw Dad off and said I had to go to the bathroom and ran inside.

Smith had inherited his Mothers' kind demeanor, and his Fathers blue eyes and chocolate brown hair. This made him the perfect guy. All the girls at school knew it too.

As I washed up, I heard Dad outside the bathroom apologizing. I said "It's ok. I should have been paying attention." I heard him laugh and heard Heero outside. I shut off the water and went back out to do damage control.

The boys were playing foot ball, Dads included. When Heero saw me he said "We need one more player, up for it?" I nodded and grabbed my tennis shoes.

Trowa said "You are on my, Smith, Wufei, and Mike's team. You guard Lita." We started playin' and Lita decided to play dirty and pushed me. Fortunately Wufei caught me and sent his daughter The Look.

After the game, we started eating, me between Smith and Shim Bo...That just spells trouble from Dad, and he spent the whole time whispering to his friends and looking at me between the two boys. I gave Mom a pleading look and she said "Duo, would you like to share your thoughts with the class?" He looked around then at me.

"I will if Lena sits the potatoes down." I sat them down and he said "Ok, I said….." he paused for effect, I think, but you can never tell with that man. "I said that Lena has mashed potatoes on her chin." and indeed I did. I hurriedly wiped it off, but it was too late, everyone knew it and I was left with a dignity level of zero.

After everyone finished eating, I hurried inside to avoid other possible embarrassment. I soon found out that I had been followed by the one person that I knew could help, Lita. I made room for her to sit and we sat and talked for a while before eight people made themselves known. We instantly jumped up and freaked out on them all. When we were through with that, I realized that Smith was grinning and so were Dad and Heero.

After everyone went home, I went to my room to reflect.

_Flashback:_

_We were sitting there talkin' and Smith out of nowhere asked me if we could talk in another room. I stood and we went to the kitchen. He then surprised me in asking me to go on a date with him; I of course said "Yes."_

_End flash back._

We went on that date and many thereafter.

I became the girl at school no other female liked because I had the perfect guy, and the best friends. They thought I'd care…?

On the eighth, we drug Michel and Lita along after I found out they were a couple and had been for three months. We all had a blast!

We then found out that Shim Bo had had a girlfriend all along. After a lotta junk about injustice (like father like son!), we finally got him and his girlfriend, Sally, to come along.

Trowa was married in the fall of the next year. His wife, Dana, turned up pregnant three months afterwards.

Three years later I stand here in a white dress with my dad and best friend waiting for the best thing to ever happen to me, at the end of this hall waits my new life, not to mention husband-to-be.


End file.
